


[Podfic] A Kind of Grace That Shades Everything

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you understand, Steve? You don't have to choose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Kind of Grace That Shades Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a kind of grace that shades everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302740) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Thanks to Victoria_P for having blanket permission!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLACKGLASS!! <3 :D

  
**Title:**   A Kind of Grace That Shades Everything  
**Author:**   Victoria_p  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   19:38  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Music:**   Frank Sinatra - _In the Blue of the Evening_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bMCU%5d%20A%20Kind%20of%20Grace%20That%20Shades%20Everything.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3 )_


End file.
